Kim Jaejoong ( My Mannequin )
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: YunJae Fanfiction/ "Ini sudah menjadi garis hidupku, memang seperti ini takdir hidup seorang Kim Jaejoong menjadi milik Jung Yunho."/BoyLove/Oneshot/Romance and possessive/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Jaejoong**

**( My Mannequin )**

.

.

**YunJae**

**By : Kim anna shinotsuke**

.

.

**OneShot/Boy Love/romance/little hurt/possessive/Lime and Don't like don't read!**

.

.

**Enjoy**

.

.

_Kim Jaejoong satu tahun_

Yunho menatap lekat sosok mungil nan gembul berbalut pakaian hangat dan selimut tebal dalam dekapan supir pribadinya. Bayi laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu mampu membuat dunia laki-laki berusia 17 tahun yang menatapnya lekat seolah terhenti detik ini juga. Bagaimana mata doe indah milik bayi gembul yang mengerjab lucu mampu menghipnotisnya sang Tuan muda dari Group Jung itu.

Yunho tak mampu berpaling,

Betapa rupawannya bayi mungil benama Kim jaejoong, putra dari sopir pribadinya itu.

"Paman,"

"Ya Tuan."

"Jaga baik-baik putramu, jangan biarkan kulit porselennya tergores walau hanya secuil. Mulai sekarang semua biaya hidup putramu dan keluargamu menjadi tanggung jawab keluarga Jung."

Meski sedikit bingung, dengan raut wajah teramat heran, namun tak urung ayah Jaejoong mengangguk patuh. Karena mau bagaimana lag?i dirinya hanyalah seorang pegawai kecil. Supir pribadi keluarga Jung yang sudah mengabdikan diri sejak dirinya berusia 20 tahun.

.

.

.

_Kim Jaejoong sepuluh tahun_

Malam inipun sama,

Aku tidak tau, akupun tidak mengerti. Sampai mana kemampuan berpikir seorang bocah berusia sepuluh tahun sepertiku.

Aku Kim Jaejoong, putra dari seorang supir yang mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa mungkin seperti itu menurut pandangan orang-orang. Namun dimataku, ini sebuah perlakuan tidak wajar.

Saat pendingin ruangan menyapa seluruh tubuhku, harusnya mampu membuat tubuh ini berpeluk kebekuan namun pada kenyataannya tidak.

Ada rasa hangat bahkan panas

Saat tangan besar tuan Yunho menyelusuri setiap jengkal lekuk tubuhku, mengusapnya pelan berulang-ulang. Sentuhan yang teramat nyaman bahkan boleh dikatakan membuatku mabuk kepayang.

Aku merasakan permukaan kulit kasarnya yang menyetuh setiap lekuk tubuh polosku, semuanya tidak ada yang terlewati.

Mili demi mili

Hanya rasa nyaman.

Saat helaian rambutku dibelaianya bahkan terkadang disisirnya dengan jarinya.

Aku terbuai, dengan cara dan perlakuan anehnya yang setiap malam kudapatkan sejak aku menginjak usia sepuluh tahun.

Tidur dikamar Tuan Yunho,

Tidur satu ranjang dengannya, tanpa sehelai benangpun yang melindungi tubuh.

"Tidurlah my queen.."

Dan bisikkan suara baritone disertai hembusan nafas panasnya seolah mampu membuat kantung mataku menjadi sangat berat untuk membuka, hingga alam bawah sadar menjemput.

Esok hari saat aku terjaga semuanya akan sama.

Aku akan terbangun dengan pemandangan tubuh atletis dan dada bidang yang menjadi sandaran kepalaku. Dengan tubuhku yang berhimpitan dengan tubuh Tuan Yunho tanpa ada cela sedikipun.

Lalu senyum yang terkembang dari bibir serupa hatinya akan mengecup keningku lalu menyapaku dengan hangat dengan sederet kalimat manis yang mampu membuat jantungku berdetak cepat.

"Pagi cantik, apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Jika sudah begitu aku hanya mampu mengangguk pelan, seraya menyembunyikan wajahku yang merona hebat di dada bidang Tuan Yunho.

_Perasaan apa ini?_

.

.

.

_Kim Jaejoong lima belas tahun_

Malam ini apa yang akan terjadi? Adakah yang bisa memberitahuku?

Entah itu hembusan angin, atau jam dinding yang berdentang atau mungkin binatang kecil yang mengintip seperti apa keadaanku sekarang.

Karena seseorang tidak akan memberitahuku, mungkin sudah gila jika aku berharap benda mati yang akan memberitahuku. Bukankah angin dan jam dinding adalah benda mati.

_Ugh.._

Otot perutku menegang hebat saat ada rasa perih di lubang analku yang sejak tadi terus di permaiankan oleh jari-jari panjang Tuan Yunho, tentu saja setelah sebelumnya terlebih dulu menjamah lekuk tubuhku. Selama lima tahun sejak aku berusia sepuluh tahun aku sudah terbiasa dengan setiap sentuhan tak bisa Tuan Yunho.

Bahkan kami selalu tidur bersama dengan keadaan tubuh polos, sejak aku berusia sepuluh tahun dan sejak saat aku pindah tidur dikamar Tuan Yunho. Tuan muda tidak mengijinkanku untuk memakai selembar kainpun saat tidur. Saat aku katakan mungkin aku akan kedinginan dengan lembut ia menjawab. "Tidak akan. Karena aku akan memberikanmu kehangatan!"

Dan Tuan Yunho tidak memungkiri janjiknya. Kenyataanya, aku merasa hangat dengan sentuhan tangan hingga bibirnya disekujur tubuhku hingga mampu membawaku terlelap damai

Dama kurun waktu lima tahun

Namun kini..

Apa ini?

Sudah sejak satu minggu aku terbangun dengan banyak ruam merah dileher dan sekujur tubuh. Aku tau jika Tuan Yunho yang melakukannya. Tapi aku tidak tau apa maksudnya.

Kenapa Tuan Yunho memperlakukanku seperti ini?

Aku hanya merasa jika Tuan Yunho seakan sangat memujaku. Menjaga dengan hati-hati tubuhku, menjauhkan dari apapun yang dapat menggores kulitku. Terkecuali dirinya. Hanya Tuan Yunho sendiri yang berhak menorehkan jejak tinggal ditubuh ini.

Hanya dirinya.

Kini, aku menyerahkan diriku seutuhnya pada Tuan Yunho, majikan ayahku yang murah hati dan sangat baik. Tuan Yunho yang menjamin kesejahteraan keluargaku.

Memberikan sandang dan papan yang layak.

"Tu-an.."

Aku meremas lengannya saat merasakan perih semakin intens menjalar diarea lubang analku. Mungkin lecet, namun meski begitu ada rasa panas yang menggelora hebat didalam tubuhku.

Ada ribuan bintang mengitari kepalaku, tubuhku terasa melayang bahkan aku tak mampu melukiskan atau mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Betapa anehnya rasa ini.

Saat rongga hangat mulut Tuan Yunho melingkupi kesejatianku, menikmatinya dengan khusuk hingga cairan kental putih milikku mengucur deras.

Aku berfikir jika aku tengah buang air kecil di mulut Tuan Yunho,

Aku takut.

Namun Tuan Yunho justru tersenyum lebar dan tanpa rasa jijik menelannya. Tuan Yunho menjelaskan jika itu tanda aku sudah beranjak dewasa.

Lega dan nikmat.

Aku tidak atau apa ini, mataku hanya memandang sayu wajah tuan Yunho yang tak biasa. Saat iris musang Tuan Yunho menatapku yang tidak berdaya entahlah aku tidak mampu membaca fikirannya. Yang bisa ku katakan hanyalah, rasa ini sungguh nikmat.

Ternyata ada yang lebih nikmat dari pada tidur dalam dekapan hangat Tuan Yunho, dari pada sentuhan tangan kasarnya yang bergriliya di sekujur tubuhku, dari pada kecuapan-kecupan bibirnya yang mampu membuatku terasa bak tersengat aliran listrik.

Saat kesejatian perkasa Tuan Yunho berada didalam tubuhku, bergerak-gerak liar didalam sana.

Merintih, melenguh bahkan berteriak sudah aku lakukan.

Betapa hebatnya rasa yang dipercikkan Tuan Yunho lewat kegiatannya pada Tubuhku.

"Sebut namaku.."

"Tu-an.. Yunhoo.. _ugh_.."

.

.

Diusiaku yang kelima belas tahun meski diawal aku belum sadar, namun setelah beberapa kali Tuan Yunho melakukannya berulang-ulang. Akhirnya aku mengetahui kenyataan bahwa jiwa dan ragaku sudah dimiliki seutuhnya olehnya.

Saat usia sepuluh tahun, aku hanya terjamah namun belum seutuhnya hingga malam itu diusiaku yang kelima belas tahun.

Kenyataannya aku sudah ternodai.

Setelah yang pertama selanjutnya ada malam kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya.

Aku tidak lagi bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Tuan Yunho yang terus menguras energiku disaksikan kelamnya awan malam.

Merasukiku, membuat bibirku senantiasa menyebutkan namanya berulang-ulang hingga parau dan terkadang hingga aku tak sadarkan diri.

Berbeda dengan saat aku masih berusia sepuluh tahun hingga berjalan lima belas tahun, jika diusia itu aku terbangun dengan tubuh rileks dan nyaman kini aku selalu terbangun dengan kesakitan disekujur tubuh meski tetap dengan kecupan dan sapaan hangat yang sama.

Tidak juga sama, ada beberapa tambahan kata yang terucap dari bibir hati Tuan Yunho untukku.

"_Pagi cantik.. apa tidrumu nyenyak? Apa sangat sakit? mianhe"_

Saat melihat air muka tuan Yunho yang menatapku sendu dan penuh rasa bersalah, aku tak kuasa untuk mengutuknya atas semua pembantaian hebat yang terus dilakukannya tiap malam pada tubuhku.

Bahkan saat tubuh ini terasa remuk, aku tetap memaksakan untuk tersenyum

Meski begitu, aku tidak akan menunjukkan eksprsi wajah berlebihan. Karena aku tidak ingin, Tuan Yunho kembali mengusai tubuhku lagi dan lagi. Meski tidak terpungkiri ada rasa nikmat dan memabukan tapi tetap saja rasa sakit lebih menodminasi setelah ritual yang belakangan aku ketahui orang dewasa menyebutnya _bercinta._

.

.

.

_Kim Jaejoong enam belas tahun_

Aku menatap tubuhku yang terpantul di depan kaca setinggi tubuhku.

"Bibir ini.." aku menyetuh bibirku, mengingat betapa Tuan Yunho selalu bernafsu saat menciumku. Mata ku menatap sendu pantulan tubuhku sendiri.

"Kim Jaejoong," Aku melafalkan namaku sendiri, menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Terkadang aku merasa risih dengan tubuhku sendiri.

Tubuh ini milikku namun pada kenyatanya aku tak memiliki hak atas tubuhku sendiri.

Kim Jaejoong milik Tuan Yunho.

Hatiku kecilku terkadang menjeritkan. "Aku ingin sekali melihat tubuhku bersih, tanpa ruam merah atau bercak biru memudar.

_Hiks.._

"Aku benci air mata ini."

Terkadang aku menggosok-gosok bagian tubuhku. Entah itu leher, dada, punggung, hingga kedua belah pahaku yang tak dipenuhi ruam merah.

Seringkali aku merindukan kehidupan sosial diluar sana. Bagiaman rasanya memiliki teman sekolah bukan belajar dengan jalur home schooling.

Bagiamana harusnya remaja seusiaku menghabiskan hari-harinya, namun semua itu hanya mimpi bagi seorang kim Jaejoong.

Dunia Kim Jaejoong adalah milik Jung Yunho,

Ruang lingkup Kim Jaejoong tak lebih dari manison megah Tuan Yunho dan tempat-tempat yang menjadi milik Jung Group.

.

.

.

_Kim Jaejoong tujuh belas tahun_

Aku meremat, bulu ambal yang menjadi alas dudukku saat tangan berotot Tuan Yunho meremas-remas dadaku yang masih terbungkus kaos putih longgar. Mencoba mengimbangi pagutan benafsunya.

_Engh.._

Melenguh dan merintih,

Saat bibir hati Tuan Yunho menggigit-gigit kecil leher hingga pucuk dadaku. Mungkin malam ini akan berlangsung lebih panas setelah tiga hari Tuan Yunho tidak menyentuhku karena perjalanan bisnisnya di Paris. Mataku menatap sendu puluhan bungkus oleh-oleh untukku dengan berbagai _brand_ yang tercecer di lantai. Muali dari tas, sepatu, pakaian, parfume dan entah apa lagi.

Aku yakin mungkin semuanya bernilai hingga satu milyar lebih.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu.."

Mata Tuan Yunho yang menatap penuh hasrat padaku, aku tau obat penawar dari rasa rindunya.

Diriku

Tubuhku

Aku paham, karena sudah kurang lebih dua tahun aku melakukan rutinitas intim dengannya, nyaris tidak ada malam tanpa suara parauku saat tubuh ini dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh pemiliknya.

.

.

Tubuh yang sudah kembali bersih, setelah terguyur air shower kini sudah duduk manis di atas pangkuan Tuan Yunho.

Dengan sedikit antusias aku membuka beberapa bungkus oleh-oleh. Tentu saja sedikit, karena mana mungkin aku bisa berkonsentrasi saat tubuhku terasa luluh lantak setelah dua jam bercinta dan berujung dengan analku yang terasa ngilu.

Aku bahkan tidak memakai celana dalam, karena akan terasa perih. Cukup bathrobe soft pink yang membungkus tubuh mungilku.

"Kau suka hem?"

Aku tersenyum, dan mengangguk cepat. Tentu saja aku menyukai semua oleh-oleh berharga fantastis ini.

"_Gomawo._."

Aku memilih meletakkan beberapa bungkusan yang telah kubuka kesisi ranjang, kemudian melingkarkan kedua lenganku dileher jenjang Tuan Yunho. Menghirup dalam aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya yang mampu membuatku nyaman.

Aku sedikit memekik saat Tuan Yunho menggigit ujung hidungku, menghadirkan ekspresi marah yang justru disambut kekehan tawa olehnya.

"Hey kau semakin terlihat cantik jika sedang marah.."

"Mwo.." Aku melolot tidak suka, tawa Tuan Yunho terlihat sangat menyebalkan saat menggodaku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk semakin mendekatkan wajahku. Mengeliminasi jarak wajahku dan wajah Tuan Yunho.

Wajah tampan yang selalu memenuhi hari-hariku. Membuat Kim Jaejoong sangat bergantung padanya. Mungkin Kim Jaejoong tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Jung Yunho. Laki-laki dewasa berusia 34 tahun sang millioner yang begitu memujaku.

Yah, sekarang aku tau. Betapa besar rasa sayang Tuan Yunho padaku, meski ia tidak pernah mengungkapkan secara langsung lewat kata-kata. Namun aku bisa merasakannya.

Betapa sangat besar keinginannya untuk melindungiku, menjauhkanku dari tangan-tangan yang hendak meraihku.

Cup

Dengan cepat aku menyembunyikan wajahku kedalam dada bidangnya setelah mencuri satu kecupan dibibir hatinya.

Sungguh aku sangat malu.

_Ugh.. geli.. kk..._

Tubuhku menggelinjang hebat, saat dengan cekatan tangan Tuan Yunho menggelitik pinggangku, menghantarkan rasa geli tak terkira,

"Sudah mulai berani eoh? berniat menggodaku!"

Aku meneguk ludah gugup, sepertinya lagi-lagi aku membangkitkan hasrat laki-laki Tuan Yunho. Namun aku juga menginginkannya.

Sepertinya aku sudah menjadi pecandu.

Sentuhan Tuan Yunho telah menjadi virus yang mengacaukan syaraf tubuhku. Hingga membuatku menginginkannya lagi dan lagi. Mungkin aku akan sakaw jika lewat dari satu minggu tidak berhubungan intim dengannya.

.

.

.

Peluh yang menetes baik dari tubuhku maupun tuan Yunho telah menjadi satu seiring kembalinya penyatuan tubuh kami.

Rasa kram pada kakiku terlebih kedua belah pahaku yang terus membuka lebar, membiarkan Tuan Yunho berada ditengah tubuhku seraya menghujamkan kesejatiannya berulang-ulang dengan bertenaga.

Melenguh dan mendesah.

Tubuh mungilku yang tertelan tubuh besarnya bergetar hebat tak kuasa menahan rasa nikmat sekaligus sakit yang melebur jadi satu.

Sepertinya aku sudah terlatih untuk melakukan hubungan intim dalam waktu lama. Bahkan jika ditelisik secara jeli postur tubuhku memiliki perbedaan yang menonjol dari remaja laki-laki seusiaku kebanyakkan.

Dada yang lebih besar dengan pucuk puting yang lebih menonjol, dan bongkahan pantat yang lebih berisis belum lagi bibirku yang katanya selalu merah dan basah. Entahlah, mereka yang berpendapat demikian.

Terkadang lekuk tubuhku mampu menghadirkan tatapan nakal rekan bisnis Tuan Yunho, hingga membuatku maklum jika Tuan Yunho memilih menyimpanku disangkar emasnya.

Pada akhirnya Tuan Yunho tutor yang baik bukan? Ia yang mengenalkanku pada seks sejak usia sangat muda, ia juga yang membuatku pernah muak dengan seks hingga sekarang aku menyadari jika seks adalah keharusan dan sebuah kesenangan sekaligus cinta yang mampu menghadirkan ikatan batin.

.

.

.

"Lelah?"

_Eum.._

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah dengan mata terpejam, meski samar namun aku melihat wajah serius Tuan Yunho saat mengelap sekujur tubuh kotorku dengan handuk basah.

Dan seperti inilah akhirnya.

Saat aku sudah sangat lelah dan nyaris tak sadarkan diri hingga menggeser tubuhpun tak mampu. Maka dengan telaten Tuan Yuno akan membersihkan tubuku dari sisa-sisa jeka persetubuhan kami.

_Engh.._

Aku melenguh saat Tuan Yunho menjilat bibirku yang terbuka. "Kau lebih cantik dengan wajah penuh spermaku.. apa tidak usah dibersihkan saja?" kerlingan iris musang Tuan Yunho menatapku nakal, aku menggeleng cepat. Tentu saja aku tidak mau, aku sudah sangat risih dengan keadaanku yang lengket dan bau. Tuan Yunhopun mengalah hingga aku merasakan dingin handuk yang myentuh kulit pipiku, mampu membuatku berjengkit tak nyaman. Iapun menyadari lalu menghentikan pergerakkanya dan kembali melanjutkan setelah dirasa aku mulai nyaman.

.

.

.

Malam sudah mendekati pagi, aku terjaga dari tidur lelahku saat merasakan rengkuhan tuan Yunho semakin erat mendekap tubuhku, hingga membuatku sulit bernafas.

Tuan Yunho mengecup tanganku, tepatnya mengecup jari manisku.

_Deg._

Sebuah cincin berlian melingkar indah dijari manisku, sejak kapan? Aku tidak menyadarinya. Mungkinkah Tuan Yunho menyemartkanya saat aku tengah terlelap.

"Tu-an.."

Suaraku sangat serak dan nyaris tak terdengar, "sangat pas melingkar dijari manismu? Kau tau cincin ini satu-satunya di dunia dan hanya untukmu."

_Deg_

Hatiku menghangat. Apa Tuan Yunho sedang menyatakan cintanya terlebih melamarku. Meski selama ini ia terlalu sering memberiku perhiasan namun untuk cincin. Ini pertama kalinya.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup menahannya lagi hingga kau lulus sekolah. Masih satu tahun lagi bukan?"

Aku masih betah membeku, otakku terasa lamban dalam mencerna setiap penggalan kata yang terucap dari bibir hati Tuan Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau harus menjadi milikku seutuhnya saat kau lulus nanti. Jung Jaejoong, saranghe.."

_Hiks..hiks.._

Aku menangis kencang, dada ini terasa penuh namun tidak sakit. Ada perasaan lega yang membuncah. Aku pikir jika selama ini Tuan Yunho tidak serius denganku. Aku tak lebih dari tawannya saja. Namun nyatanya semuanya terpatahkan. Tuan Yunho mencintaiku, sama dengan aku yang mencintainya.

Aku hanya pasrah saat tubuhku kembali dipelukknya. Pelukkan yang lebih hangat lagi.

Aku menangis dalam pelukannya, dulu mungkin aku pernah muak dengan keegoisannya dengan segala bentuk kepossessiveannya. Bagaimana Tuan Yunho memperlakukanku bak mannequin hidup. Namun seiring bertambahnya usia, meskipun sekarang masih terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan aku menyadari satu hal.

Ini sudah menjadi garis hidupku, memang seperti ini takdir hidup seorang Kim Jaejoong menjadi milik Jung Yunho.

Aku tidak harus menolaknya, karena kini aku menyadari betapa aku membutuhkan Jung Yunho. Kim Jaejoong terlahir dan hidup didunia ini untuk menemainya.

Untuk melengkapi hidup seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

Hah, ff apaan ini T-T

Otak saya lagi konselet jadi terciptalah ff ini semoga berkenan ^-^

Em.. cerita sepenuhnya dari sudut pandang Jae, ( Kim Jaejoong Pov) adakah yang menginginkan dari Yunnie Bear?

Yang mau tunjuk tangan! ( kagak ada yang mau? ya udah.. alhamdulillah ) ^^

Oke, akhir kata terimakasih untuk yang baca, follow dan favorit apa lagi review ^^ terlebih kalau reviewnya panjang sepanjang yunconda/gubrak/mimisan/


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Jaejoong**

**( My Mannequin )**

.

.

**YunJae**

**By : Kim anna shinotsuke**

.

.

**OneShot/Boy Love/romance/little hurt/possessive/Lime and Don't like don't read!**

**Yunho POV**

.

.

**Enjoy**

.

.

_Kim Jaejoong satu tahun_

Yunho menatap lekat sosok mungil nan gembul berbalut pakaian hangat dan selimut tebal dalam dekapan supir pribadinya. Bayi laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu mampu membuat dunia laki-laki berusia 17 tahun yang menatapnya lekat seolah terhenti detik ini juga. Bagaimana mata doe indah milik bayi gembul yang mengerjab lucu mampu menghipnotisnya sang Tuan muda dari Group Jung itu.

Yunho tak mampu berpaling,

Betapa rupawannya bayi mungil benama Kim jaejoong, putra dari sopir pribadinya itu.

"Paman,"

"Ya Tuan."

"Jaga baik-baik putramu, jangan biarkan kulit porselennya tergores walau hanya secuil. Mulai sekarang semua biaya hidup putramu dan keluargamu menjadi tanggung jawab keluarga Jung."

Meski sedikit bingung, dengan raut wajah teramat heran, namun tak urung ayah Jaejoong mengangguk patuh. Karena mau bagaimana lag?i dirinya hanyalah seorang pegawai kecil. Supir pribadi keluarga Jung yang sudah mengabdikan diri sejak dirinya berusia 20 tahun.

.

.

.

_Kim Jaejoong sepuluh tahun_

Aku menatap lekat Jaejoong yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarku, Jaejoong yang satu hari lalu genap berusia 10 tahun. Lihatlah mata bulatnya yang mengerjab lucu dan bibir mungil semerah buah cherrynya yang sesekali menguap. Aku tau Jaejoongku pasti sangat mengantuk, sudah seharusnya bocah seusia dirinya tidur saat waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 10.00 malam.

Rasanya, tidak tega melihat wajah cantiknya yang sendu karena mengantuk berat. Namun pose imut yang ditunjukkanya mampu membuat hatiku tergelitik.

Lihat,

Piyama warna lembut dengan motif beruang yang dipakainya dan boneka gajah yang berada dalam pelukannya menambah kesan manis bocah cantik ini. bocah yang bahkan sudah aku klaim menjadi milikku sejak berusia satu tahun.

Apa aku pedofilia?

Terserah, orang mau berkata apa. Yang jelas aku sangat mencintai bocah ini. Bahkan aku selalu merindukanya setiap detik. Aku sudah cukup menunggu lama. Baiklah sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar bukan? Selama ini aku menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan kontak fisik dengan Jaejoong. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti malaikatku.

Jaejoong masih terlalu muda, namun saat usianya genap sepuluh tahun. Aku ingin memulainya. Aku ingin menunjukkan pada Jaejoong jika dirinya terlahir untukku. Aku ingin Jaejoong menyadari keberadaanku yang sangat penting untuknya.

"Tuan memanggilku?"

Lamunanku buyar kala telingaku mendengar suara merdu nan indahnya. Secuil kalimat pendek yang sudah mampu menarikku dalam pusaran pesonanya. Aku tersenyum lembut, sedikit merunduk membuat tinggi badanku sejajar dengannya hingga kami bisa saling menatap.

"Mulai sekarang Joongie tidur dikamarku."

Aku tersenyum menanggapi anggukan kepalanya ditambah mata doenya yang mengerjab. Jaejoong terlihat sangat polos sesuai dengan usianya yang masih 10 tahun. Apakah aku tega menodai kepolosannya? Aku rasa belum saatnya.

.

.

"Apa kau takut?" Aku bertanya dengan nada selembut mungkin, aku tidak ingin Jaejoong merasa terancam olehku. Meski mungkin memang apa yang saat ini ku perbuat padanya termasuk tindakan yang tak lazim.

Aku membawa tubuh Jaejoong untuk tidur di atas kasurku, dan aku benar-benar ingin melihat keindahan ragawi sosok cantik ini. Melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Bukan dari camera pengintai yang kupasang di kamarnya ataupun kamar mandi. Bukan pula dari koleksi photo-photo dirinya yang sudah kuabadikan sejak Jaejoong berusia satu tahun.

"Tidak tuan,"

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mendudukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajah indahnya dari pandangan mataku. Aku tau dirinya malu. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini aku sedang menanggalkan piyama tidurnya. Mempreleti satu persatu kancingnya hingga yang terakhir.

Aku meneguk ludah kasar, melihat betapa indahnya tubuh Jaejoongku. Kulit bersih tanpa noda dengan tubuh yang menguarkan aroma manis. Aku mengapit dagu mungilnya. Memaksa hasel kelam itu untuk menatap mataku. "Kenapa Joongie tidak takut hem?" aku bertanya hanya ingin tau jawabanya, karena sejauh ini Jaejoong pasrah akan semua perlakuanku bahkan bibir mungil itu terkadang menyunggingkan senyum tipis meski dimatakau terlihat dipaksakan.

"Karena Tuan Yunho baik, Tuan tidak mungkin menyakitiku. Kata Abeoji, Tuan Yunho..."

Aku menatap penuh selidik mata bening Jaejoong yang terlihat gelisah, kenapa dirinya tidak melanjutkan perkataanya. Bahkan justru menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga membuat benda kenyal itu semakin merah dan basah,

Aku ingin... bibir mungil itu, ingin mengecap bagaimana rasanya, dan

_Engh.._

Lenguhnya samar saat bibir mungilnya kupagut intens namun lembut. Aku mengambil ciuman pertamanya, ciuman pertama Jaejoong saat dirinya berusia 10 tahun. Menyesap benda mungil itu dengan penuh gairah. Merasakan betapa manis bibir mungilnya dan Aku merasakan seolah jiwaku yang selama ini kosong terisi dengan sejuta kehidupan. Dan aku katakan aku sangat tergila-gila pada sosok cantik ini.

Pada Kim Jaejoong.

Aku menatap matanya dalam setelah memutus kontak bibir kami, mengusap bibir basahnya dari sisa liurnya yang tercecer. Aku merasakan tubuh mungilnya bergetar dan buru-buru aku bawa kedalam pelukanku. Mungkin dirinya terlalu kaget dengan ciuman tiba-tibaku. Dan aku tersenyum saat tubuhnya sudah mulai rileks, tidak sekaku saat aku menciumnya. "Katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah. Apa kata Abeoji mu." Tanganku mengusap kepalanya, dan sesekali mengecup surai hitamnya yang beraroma buah dan juga halus.

"Kata Abeoji Tuan Yunho menyayangi Joongie dan akan.."

"Akan melindungi Joongie."

Pernyataan yang meluncur lancar dari bibur mungilnya, mampu membuat hatiku tenang. Aku bahagia mendapati kenyataan Jaejoong sudah memasrahkan jiwa dan raganya padaku.

"Tentu saja, itu benar aku menyayangimu dan akan melindungmu. Jung Yunho menjanjikan dua hal itu, nae Joongie."

.

.

"Tuan, kenapa piyama Joongie dilepas? Dingin..."

Cup

Bibirku mendarat dikeningnya tak lupa senyumku terkembang. Betapa sangat polosnya dia, bahkan saat aku telah membuat polos tubuhnya, Jaejoong masih bertanya. Aku membawa tubuh kecilnya untuk berbaring dan selanjutnya mendekapnya, menjadikan satu lenganku sebagai bantal tidurnya dan tak lupa menaikkan selimut hangat hingga membungkus tubuh kami.

"Apa sekarang masih dingin?"

"sudah tidak lagi."

Ah, betapa menggemaskannya sosok ini. Kenapa setiap ucapanya bahkan pergerakannya sekecil apapun mampu membuatku terpaku dan terpesona. Jaejoong terlihat seperti anak kucing manis yang penurut, bahkan kini kepalanya semakin menyusup menempel di dadaku.

Betapa aku menggila saat menyentuh kulit lembutnya, bahkan tangan kurang ajarku dengan lancar bergriliya menyelusuri lekuk tubuhnya hingga terkadang membuat sosok cantik dalam dekapanku berjengkit tidak nyaman, jika sudah begitu tanganku akan beralih mengelus punggungnya kemudian lenganya.

Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong merasa kembali nyaman bergelung dengan selimut dan tubuhku. Dan kini malaikatku terlelap, hembusan nafas teraturnya menjadi penanda jika alam mimpi sudah akan menjemputnya.

"Tidurlah my queen."

.

.

.

Pagi hari saat aku membuka mata, makan yang kutemukan adalah seraut wajah rupawan Jaejoong yang masih terlelap. Menyelusuri lekuk wajahnya dengan jariku sudah menjadi hobby baruku.

Memandangi malaikatku hingga saat dirinya terjaga,

Engh..

Aku rasa Jaejoong akan segera bangun, saat kurasakan geliatan kecil tubuhnya dan hazel kelamnya yang mulai mengerjab dan membuka.

Hening,

Tidak sepatah katapun terucap dari bibir cherrynya, hanya senyum tipis dengan rona merah yang menjalar dikedua pipinya.

"Pagi cantik, apa tidurmu nyenyak?" aku menyapanya, dan lagi-lagi tersenyum saat Jaejoong justru menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku yang tak terbalut apa-apa.

Dia malu, aku tau itu.

Aku hanya melepas bajuku tapi tidak dengan celana. Tentu saja aku tidak mau kehilangan kendali diri jika tubuhku ikutan polos sama sepertinya. Aku tidak akan sanggup menahan sensasi gairah jika kulit halus Jaejoong bergesekkan dengan kulitku tanpa ada penghalang.

Mungkin aku bisa gila dan lepas kendali. Sekali lagi aku tegaskan. Aku belum ingin menyentuhnya hingga saat aku rasa Jaejoong mampu menerima diriku didalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Dan sejak malam itu, terus beulang dimalam selanjutnya. Jaejoong tidur di kamarku, satu ranjang denganku dan aku memintanya untuk menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Mendekap tubuhnya erat dan menyentuh kulit porselennya, aku selalu melakuakan bahkan terkadang aku menyelusui lekuk tubuhnya dengan bibirku. Jaejoong tidak pernah protes hanya di awal tubuhnya gelisah saat aku melakukan itu, namun seiring berjalanya waktu Jaejoong sudah terbiasa dan aku bisa menangkap gurat kenyaman dari wajahanya.

Usia sepuluh tahun adalah awal dimana aku melatih Jaejoong untuk terbiasa dengan sentuhanku, terlebih kehadiranku, hingga saat nanti aku memiliknya seutuhnya Jaejoong tidak akan terkejut terlebih memberontak. Aku ingin membuat malaikatku senyaman mungkin saat berada didekatku.

.

.

.

_Kim Jaejoong lima belas tahun._

Lima tahun berlalu, waktu bergulir sangat cepat seiring musim yang terus berganti. Dan malam ini tepat saat musim semi, aku ingin menjadikan Jaejoong milikku seutuhnya. Tidak hanya menyelusuri lekuk tubuhnya dengan tanganku ataupu dengan bibirku. Kedua hal itu tidak cukup mampu menenangkan hati seorang Jung Yunho sampai di titik dimana ingin benar-benar memilikinya. Merasakan hangat dan nyaman saat berada didalam tubuhnya.

Aku menatap dalam Jaejoong yang terbaring diatas kasurku, menatapku polos. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini hingga Jaejoong tidak malu lagi saat telanjang di depanku.

Jaejoong menurut saat aku menekuk kedua kakinya, membuatku bisa melihat leluasa lubang analnya yang kecil dan merah.

Engh..

Aku menangkap suara lenguhan halus saat jariku menyentuh permukaan berkerut itu. Sesekali aku mengusap paha dalamnya. Menyetuh beberapa ruam merah yang sebelumnya kutorehkan.

"Tuaan..."

Aku menghentikan pergerakkan tanganku saat musangku menangkap gurat tidak nyaman diwajah cantiknya yang sudah dibanjiri peluh bahkan kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kain seprai yang menjadi alas tidurnya.

"Sakittt hikss..."

Grep..

Aku membawa tubuh kecilnya kedalam pelukanku, menyeka air mata yang mulai menetes dari hazel bening itu, "_Hikss.. appoo.._ Joongie mau diapakan?"

Aku merasakan basah di dadaku dan aku tau itu berasal dari air mata Jaejoongku. Aku berusaha menenangkan dengan mengelus punggungnya.

Sejujurnya aku mengutuk perbuatanku yang sudah menjamah lubang analnya yang masih terlalu sempit. Nyatanya belum saatnya aku melakukanya, tentu rasanya akan sangat sakit. Jaejoong masih terlalu muda. Namun mau bagaiman lagi, aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan hasrat birahiku.

"Sakitnya hanya sebentar.. rasa sakitnya akan tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat." Aku menangkup kedua pipinya, lalu tersenyum. Raut bingung tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya, sepertinya Jaejoong belum mampu mencerna sepenuhnya arti penjelasanku.

"_Jinjayo?" _lirihnya, diikuti dengan kepingan doe eyes indanya yang mengerjab, membuatku semakin gemas saja. Aku mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Gellii.. hiii..." tubuh rapingnya bergerak liar, saat aku melesatkan kecupan bertubi-tubi di wajah hingga turun kelehenya. Ah, bocah ini. Aku benar-benar menyukainya.

.

.

Dan aku benar-benar memulai percumbuanku dan akan menuntaskan hingga akhir. Sekarang tubuh mulusnya sudah tercemar oleh ruam merah yang menyebar memenuhi hampir tiap lekuk tubuhnya. Telingaku bisa menangkap deru nafas memburunya. Wajah Jaejoong yang memerah dengan bibir yang membengkak membuat gairahku semakin melambung.

Semakin cepat dan lebih cepat lagi mulutku memanja batangnya yang mungil. Oh, betapa aku menantikan saat ini.

Jaejoong melenguh dan mendesah, suaranya terdengar sangat merdu dan aku menyukainya. Hingga badai kenikamatan itu datang merengkuhnya. Tubuh kecilnya berguncang hebat dan teriakan parau meluncur bebas dari cherry lipsnya disusul dengan menyemburnya cairan cinta yang keluar dari batang mungilnya.

"Tuaann.. hikss... _Mian_, Joongie pipis."

Rasanya perutku tergelitik untuk tertawa lepas, melihat betapa polosnya bocah cantik ini. Saat wajahnya memucat karena takut jika aku akan marah padanya. Sperma yang dikiranya adalah air seni. Aku merangkak memposisikan wajahku sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"_Ania_, itu bukan pipis sayang. Itu tandanya Joongie sudah beranjak dewasa."

"_Jeongmalyo_? Tuan tidak marah?"

_Cup_

"Tentu tidak. _Gomawo_ sayang, rasamu manis." Aku mengecup bibirnya pelan, sambil berbisik di depan wajahnya sekedar untuk menggoda Jaejoongku dan lagi-lagi rona merah menjalar memenuhi kedua pipinya.

.

.

_Shhh.._

Aku menggeram, merasakan sensasi nikmat sekaligus hangat yang berbalut gairah saat batangku terbenam didalam tubuh Jaejoongku. Membuatku seakan kesetanan. Seumur hidup aku belum pernah merasakan sensasi bercinta sedasyat ini.

Bahkan meski aku pernah mencoba sex dengan wanita dan satu kali dengan laki-laki namun aku tidak merengkuh kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Benar, hanya tubuh Jaejoong yang mampu memberikanku kepuasan.

Saat mataku menatap batangku bergerak liar mengacak lubang sempitnya hal itu menambah terpacunya nafsuku dan jangan lupakan desahan yang diiringi jeritan yang terus meluncur dari bibir cherrynya.

Pemandangan indah nan menggiurkan yang terhampar jelas dibawah tubuhku membuat seorang Jung Yunho menggila. Tubuh Jaejoong yang bermandikan peluh hingga membuat kulit putihnya mengkilap dan ditambah dengan rambut lepeknya semakin membuatku ingin cepat menjemput puncak kenikmatan yang sedari tadi ku tahan.

"Sebut namaku."

"Tuan Yunhoo.. _ughhh_."

.

.

Aku telah membuat Jaejoong menjadi milikku seutuhnya ditandai dengan banyaknya cairan cintaku yang memenuhi lubang analnya hingga mengucur deras membanjiri seprai putih yang menjadi alas tidurnya.

Nyatanya, doe eyes kelam itu sudah terpejam. Alam bawah sadar telah menjembut bidadariku.

Dia kelelahan.

Aku membenarkan posisi tidurnya yang masih dengan kedua kaki yang membuka lebar. Merengkuh tubuhnya membuat tubuh kami tidak ada cela.

Dikeheningan malam aku bisa mendengar hembusan nafas teratur dan detak jantungnya. "Tidurlah my mannequin, mianhe pasti sangat sakit." Tanganku merapikan poninya yang mengajak dan menyeka peluh diwajahnya. Dan mulai malam ini Kim Jaejoong benar-benar milik Jung Yunho. Aku akan menjadi namja satu-satunya dalam hidupnya. Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya tempatnya bersandar dan pulang.

Jung Yunho yang pertama dan yang terakhir.

.

.

.

_Kim Jaejoong enam belas tahun._

Hari yang melelahkan. Aku kembali pulang kerumah karena harus mengambil berkas yang tertinggal, tidak mungkin menyuruh karyawan atau sekretarisku karena aku meletakkanya diruang kerja pribadiku yang terletak satu ruang dengan kamar tidur.

Aku sudah akan masuk, bahkan tanganku sudah memutar handle pintu namun langkahku terhenti di mulut pintu saat iris musangku menangkap tubuh Jaejoong yang berdiri menghadap cermin besar seukuran tubuhnya. Cermin yang berada di dalam kamar khusus perlengkapan penampilanku. Mulai dari pakiaan, sepatu hingga aksesories lainnya. Jaejoong tidak menutup pintunya hingga aku bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang mengusik hati keciku hingga memaksa kakiku untuk melangkah lebih dekat.

Apa yang Jaejoong lakukan? Kenapa wajahnya terlihat murung.

_Deg_

Hatiku berdenyut sakit saat melihat setitik cairan bening itu perlahan turun teratur membasahi pipi chubbynya. Bahkan mata doe Jaejoongku sudah merah dan sembab.

Rasanya sangat sakit, saat melihat kedua tangan putihnya menutup wajahnya sendiri.

Malaikatku menangis.

Aku bukan tidak tau apa yang mengusik hatinya. Tidak hanya satu atau dua kali Jaejoong mengutarakan keinginanya padaku.

Jaejoong ingin masuk sekolah umum. Dia bosan menjalani pendidikan jalur home schooling sedari sekolah dasar hingga sekarang dirinya berada di bangku menengah atas.

Jaejoong ingin memiliki teman dan bermain diluar karena selama ini aku mengurungnya di rumah. Aku sudah memberikan faslitas yang lengkap di dalamn rumah. Mulai dari hal-hal yang kecil, menyediakan segala sesuatu yang ia inginkan hingga taman bunga berukuran luas di belakang mansion. Mengingat Jaejoong sangat menyukia bunga terlebih jenis lili.

Aku memberikan yang terbaik untuknya, hingga dengan begitu Jaejoongku akan betah menghabiskan hari-harinya didalam rumah.

Meski begitu,

Tak jarang aku membiarkanya keluar rumah untuk sekedar bersenang-senang meski aku selalu menyertakan pengawal pribadi untuknya jika aku sedang tidak bisa menemaninya. Yah, memang aku hanya mengijinkanya pergi ketempat-tempat yang berada dibawah naungan perusahaan milikku.

Mall, restauran, bioskop, taman hiburan.

Pernah satu kali Jaejoong protes, dia berkata.

"_Bukankha Shinki juga sekolah milik Tuan. Jadi kenapa Joongie tidak sekolah disana saja."_

Tidak taukah dia, alasanku tidak memasukkanya sekolah umum meski itu adalah sekolah yang aku selaku pemilik Yayasan yang diwarisan oleh Kakek. Alasanku kenapa mengurungnya di dalam rumah dan membatasi ruang gerak dan pergaulanya. Aku hanya ingin menjaganya dari jangkauan tangan-tangan brengsek yang hendak merampasnya dariku. Aku benci melihat cara orang-orang saat menatapnya.

Pandangan menelanjangi dan seolah ingin menelan Jaejoongku. Aku muak dan aku tidak suka.

Jaejoong milikku dan tidak ada yang boleh memandangnya dengan tatapan liar selain aku. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhya selain aku. Hanya aku yang berhak atas wujudnya.

Aku menghela nafas,

Menutup mata dan seolah tidak melihat apa-apa. Biarkan aku egois untuk yang satu ini. Sudah pasti Jaejoong tertekan dan mungkin jenuh dengan semua ini.

Aku sadar Jaejoong bukan burung yang betah hidup didalam sangkar tidak perduli meski sangkar itu terbuat dari emas sekalipun. Jaejoong tumbuh menjadi remaja normal yang menawan, remaja yang merindukan kehidupan bersosial, hidup layakannya remaja seusianya pada umunya.

Tapi sekali lagi aku tidak mengijinkan itu.

.

.

.

_Kim Jaejoong tujuh belas tahun._

Tubuhku kembali fresh setelah mandi dengan air hangat. Seharian memimpin rapat dengan investor asing cukup menguras energiku.

Pukul 11.00 malam,

Tidak biasanya Jaejoong belum tidur, apa _seonsaengnim_ memberikan setumpuk tugas padanya. Aish, jika sampai Jaejoongku kelehan gara-gara tugas konyol itu maka aku tidak segan untuk memecatnya sebagi salah satu guru home schooling Jaejoong.

Aku membiarkan Jaejoong berkutat dengan laptopnya, wajah cantiknya terlihat serius. Aku akan menunggu setidaknya sepuluh menit lagi. Jika sampai batas waktu yang kutentukan belajarnya belum selesai maka aku akan mengakhirinya.

.

.

Iris musangku menatap tubuh belianya yang sudah berada diatas tempat tidur, ternyata saat aku mengganti bathrobe dengan piyama, Jaejoong sudah menyudahi belajarnya. Dan kini tangannya sibuk menata selimut dan guling, entahlah hanya perasaanku atau kenyataanya memang seperti itu. Jaejoong sedari tadi mengacuhkanku bahkan menganggapku seolah kasat mata.

Aku sadar seiring berjalannya waktu Jaejoong semakin beranjak remaja, dirinya mulai menyadari tentang keadaan hidup yang dijalaninya. Hidup berbeda,

.

.

"Sudah makan hem? apa menu malam ini? Apa kau suka?" aku mengusap kepalanya, matanya menatap tanpa minat padaku.

"Seperti biasa Tuan. Bukankah Joongie hanya harus duduk manis di meja makan, menyantap menu yang di masak para koki mulai dari hidangan pembuka, utama lalu penutup. Memang apa lagi."

Aku tersenyum tipis menanggapi pernyataan ketus dari mulutnya. Aku tau Jaejoong marah. Tadi saat aku masih di kantor koki yang rumah menelepon jika Jaejoong merengek ingin makan mie instan untuk makan malam juga isi dalam babi panggang dengan cocolan saus pedas dan _wasabi_. Dan aku tidak mengijikannya.

"Apa salahnya makan mie instan atau isi perut babi." Mataku mengerjab, terbuyar dari lamunan menangkap sorot mata doe indah itu menatapku sendu, sepertinya Jaejoongku benar-benar kecewa.

Aku menghela nafas, dari mana Jaejoong mengtahuinya pasti dari sosial media. Baiklah aku memang tidak membatasai jaringan internet dirumah. Jika untuk mie instan masih sedikit bisa ku terima tapi tidak dengan makanan aneh berupa isi perut babi.

"Mie instan tidak sehat dan untuk apa makan isi perutnya jika jelas-jelas ada dagingnya yang lebih enak dan bergizi. Mengertilah, aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit karena mengkonsumi makanan yang tidak sehat."

"Hanya makan satu kali tidak akan membuat ku mati." Bibir cherry itu menjawab lebih ketus lagi,

_Serak_

Sedikit tersetak saat tangan Jaejoong menepis tanganku yang tadinya menyentuh rambut halusnya, apa aku salah? Dimana letak salahnya? Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Jaejoongku.

Sekarang remaja cantiku sedang menanggalkan pakaian di depannya. Sudah tujuh tahun Jaejoong melakukanya, ia sudah tidak canggung lagi terlebih malu dan mungkin Jaejoong sudah terbiasa untuk tidur tanpa selembar benangpun dalam dekapanku.

Dan aku, Jung Yunholah yang membuatnya terbiasa.

.

.

"Joongie sedang tidak ingin melakukanya Tuan.."

"Joongie lelah.."

Dia menolakku, saat aku ingin kembali memilikinya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Jaejoong menolakku, rasa kesal yang sedari tadi ku pendam seakan sudah menggumpal memenuhi dadaku hingga membuat dadaku sesak.

_Sreak_

"_Appo._."

Bibir cherry itu merintih sakit saat aku menahan bahunya untuk berada dalam posisi tidur terlentang seperti yang kuinginkan. Aku menatap tajam mata doenya yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Jika tidak ingin kusentuh lalu kenapa kau menanggalkan pakaianmu Kim Jaejoong." Aku berdesis marah, rahangku mengeras diiringi bunyi gemelutuk gigiku. Rasanya aku ingin meledak saat ini juga.

"Tuan bertanya kenapa?"

Aku melihat tetesan demi tetesan air mata turun membasahi pipi putih pucatnya, suara Jaejoong terdengar lirih dan sakit namun aku tetap diam, ingin mendengar apa selanjutnya ingin ia utarakan.

"Bukankah Tuan yang memintanya dari Joongie berusia sepuluh tahun. Selama hampir tujuh tahun.. ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku.. hikss.. tuan Yunho yang membuatku terbiasa hiks..."

"Terbiasa dengan sentuhan Tua, terbiasa dengan kehangatan yang Tuan berikan.. terbiasa hik... huwaaa hiksss..."

Aku menarik tubuhnya, membawa kedalam pelukanku. Jaejoong menangis kencang dan terisak hingga sulit bicara. Hatiku terhantam merasakan sakit. Benar aku yang membuatnya terbiasa, aku yang membuatnya bergantung padaku lalu kenapa aku bertanya? Tidakah aku terlalu bodoh.

"Hikksss... Joongie benci.. hikk... Joongie benci Tuan Yunhoo... hikss..."

"_Mianhe.. uljima_..." aku semakin mengeratkan lingkaran lenganku ditubuhnya, tak lupa tanganku berulang kali mengelus punggungnya dan bibir ini mengecup kepalanya.

.

.

Setelah nyaris satu jam Jaejoong menangis sekarang malaikatku sudah tenang, kini tubuh rampingnya bergelung nyaman dalam dekapan hangat tubuhku. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain menatap wajah cantiknya yang terlelap damai, meski dengan mata yang sedikit sembab namun tidak mengurangi kadar kecantikan wajahnya yang seorang namja.

Oh, aku mengutuk diriku yang secara tidak langsung telah menyakitinya. Mungkin bagiku apa yang kulakukan adalah yang terbaik namun tidak bagi Jaejoongku.

Ada banyak alasan yang membuat ku menjadi _sepossessive_ dan se_protektif_ ini jika sudah menyangkut Jaejoong. Bukan tanpa alasan. Otak warasku masih merekam jelas kejadian yang selalu membuatku tak berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Jaejoong saat ia berusa enam tahun. Dan aku merasa sangat marah dan nyaris menghancurkan benda apapun yang ada di sekitarku jika mengingat kejadian saat Jaejoongku berusia 16 tahun.

.

_**Kim Jaejoong enam tahun**_**.**

**.**

_Aku panik dan takut. Seperti kesetanan memacu kendaraan hingga sekarang aku telah berada di depan ruang UGD. Siang tadi saat meeting ponselku berdering, mataku menatap malas nomer tidak ku kenal yang tertera di layar ponselku._

_Biasanya aku akan mengabaikan namun entah kenapa kali ini hatiku tergerak untuk menjawab panggilan asing itu. Hingga jantung ku rasa hendak merosot dan tubuhku seolah kehilangan keseimbangan saat mengetahui telepon itu dari seseorang yang merupakan saksi mata atas kejadian kecelakaan tabrak lari yang menimpa Jaejoongku. Penelepon mengatakan dimana Jaejoong dbawa kerumah sakit dengan ambulance._

_Dan sekarang disini aku berada. Menunggu dengan gelisah. Aku sudah menyuruh orang-orangku, detektif dan dibantu pihak kepolisian untuk menemukan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan tak bertanggung yang telah membuat Jaejoongku terbaring di ranjang pesakitan. Aku tidak akan memberinya ampun._

_Ckelak.._

"_Bagaimana keadaannya Dok?" Aku bertanya dengan wajah cemas._

"_Untuk lukanya tidak terlalu serius, hanya robek di bagian pelipis dan sudah ditangani. Mungkin lebih secara psikislah yang harus di pulihkan. Biasanya korban akan mengalami trauma dan untuk pemulihan saya kembalikan kepada pihak keluarga."_

_Aku sedikit bernafas lega saat mendengar penjelasan langsung dari dokter._

_._

_Kini, aku menatap malakiatku yang terbaring belum sadarkan diri di ranjang kamar rumah sakit. Pengaruh obat bius._

"_Joongie.. mianhe.. terimaksih Tuan." Aku menggenggam tangan pucatnya dan mengecupnya dalam. Demi Tuhan aku akan sangat terpuruk jika sampai terjadi hal buruk pada malaikatku. Selama ini aku selalu menjaganya, tidak membiarkan dia terluka bahkan walau hanya tergores. Namun kini, wajah pucatnya yang tak berdaya dengan kepala yang diperban membuat hatiku sakit._

"_Sejak awal adalah keputusan yang salah memasukkanmu di sekolah umum, mulai sekarang aku berjanji akan lebih menjagamu sayang. Aku janji."_

_Informasi yang kuketahui adalah, Jaejoong yang ingin menyebrang jalan saat pulang sekolah sambil menunggu jemputan, Jaejoong yang baru tiga hari menginjakkan kakinya di Shinki School. Kejadian berlangsung saat ia menyebrang ada mobil yang melaju kencang dari arah kiri hingga kecelakaan tidak terelakan. Yang membuat ku geram adalah pengemudi yang ternyata dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan aku sudah memastika orang itu membusuk didalam penjara._

_._

_**Kim Jaejoong enam belas tahun.**_

_._

_Aku mengabaikan bungkukan hormat dari karyawan yang berpapasan denganku. Tujuanku hanya satu sesegera mungkin berada di lantai satu dimana ada ruangan khusus yang diperuntukkan untuk tamu VVIP yang menghabiskan uangnya di Jung Toserba._

_Hari ini weekend jadi banyak customer yang mengunjungi Jung Toserba salah satu toko lengkap berskala besar yang terletak di jantung kota Seoul._

_Sudah dipastikan ruang VVIP akan penuh, namun bukan itu yang mengubah suasana hatiku menjadi segembira ini. Melainkan Jaejoong yang juga menghabiskan weekendnya dengan berburu pernak-pernik di Jung Torseba dan sekarang Jaejoongku tengah melepas lelah di ruang VVIP._

_Semua mata tertuju padaku saat kakiku melangkah tegas memasuki ruangan berukuran luas dengan desain mewah, mataku meneliti sekeliling ruangan namun tidak menemukan sosok yang kucari._

"_Mana Jaejoong?" aku bertanya pada salah satu karyawan wanita._

"_Tuan muda sedang ketoilet tuan tapi..."_

_Aku menaikkan alisku menanggapi pernyataan takut-takutnya, "Tapi apa? Katakan! Kau tau aku tidak suka berbelit-belit" Iris musangku menatap penuh intimidasi pada karyawan wanita yang kini berdiri gugup dihadapanku, entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan hal buruk terjadi pada Jaejoong. Memang aku menyuruh Hyorin karyawan wanita yang berkerja di bagian ruangan vvip ini untuk mengawasi Jaejoong jika namja cantikku tengah berada di sini._

"_Tadi, tuan muda makan cake dan jus starwberry namun ada salah satu customer yang terlihat mendekati tuan muda meski tidak ditanggapi oleh tua muda.."_

"_Lalu." aku mengepalkan tanganku, masih bersabar menunggu sampai Hyuna menyesaikan penjelasnya. _

"_Lalu Tuan muda pergi ketoliet dan tadi saya sedang megurus tamu VVIP yang lain hingga tidak memperhatikan dan customer itu juga menghilang dari ruangan ini mungkin saja.."_

"_Kenapa kau tidak melaporkannya padaku. Sial!"_

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

"_Mianhamnida sajangnim jangan pecat saya..."_

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

_Aku mengabaikan wajah memelas karwan ku itu, fokusku hanya tertuju pada Jaejoong saja, dengan berlari aku menuju toilet._

_BRAK._

_Mataku dipenuhi amarah berkobar melihat apa yang terjadi didepan mataku saat aku medobrak pintu salah satu bilik toilet._

_Jaejoong yang tersudut dengan muka merah dan ketakutan dihimpit sosok besar yang nyaris menenggelamkan tubuh kecilnya. Aku benar-benar ingin meremukkan tangan kurang ajar namja yang belum kuketahui identitasnya itu karena posisi berdirinya yang membelakangi tubuhku. Saat bagaimana tangan kurang ajarnya menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dengan penuh minat._

_Tap_

_Serak.._

_BOUGH_

_Argghhkk.._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!" dengan nyalang aku memukul wajah namja kurang ajar itu._

"_Hentikan ugh.. kau salah paham.. arghhkk.."_

_Bough.. bough.._

_._

_._

"_Tuann Yunho-yah Joongie takut, ahjussi itu menakutkan hiks..." aku mengusap punggung Jaejoong yang duduk dipangkuanku sambil memeluk tubuhku erat, suaranya terdengar lirih dan takut. "Sudah tidak apa-apa.. aku janji tidak akan terjadi lagi..." aku mengecup pucuk kepalanya, dan memeluknya semakin erat. Sungguh hatiku terasa terbakar oleh amarah. _

_Siapapun yang berani menyentuh Jaejoongku tidak akan kuampuni. Aku tau Jaejoong terlalu indah untuk di biarkan sendirian. Siapa yang tak tergoda melihat sosok menawan menyerupai mannequin hidup ini._

_Melihatnya yang ketakutan membuat hatiku semakin miris. Rasanya aku ingi membunuh namja kurang ajar itu jika mengingat bagaimana muka mesumnya saat berusaha menyentuh Jaejoongku._

_Sayangnya aku tidak sampai membunhunya karena pihak keamanan keburu datang. Dengan emosi aku mengumpulkan semua karyawan yang berkerja di ruang vvip dan memberikan sangsi tegas kepada mereka semua atas insiden ini. Dan costumer kurang aja itu ternyata salah satu pengunjung tetap Jung Toserba dan memiliki satu kontrak kerjasama bisnis dengan perusahaanku dibidang pariwisata._

_Tanpa ampun aku mengeluarkan dia dari daptar tamu VVIP dan memutus kontrak kerja sama. Selain itu aku tidak akan pernah puas sebelum membuatnya hancur karena telah menyulut amarah seorang Jung Yunho._

_Dia harus membayar mahal atas perbuatan kurang ajarnya yang telah berani menyentuh orang paling berharga dalam hidupku_

.

.

.

Aku suka Jaejoong yang seperti ini.

Manja, kekanak-kanakkan dan ceria. Bukan saat ia menampakkan wajah murung dan ekspresi bosan terlebih wajah sedih dengan air mata yang menodai hazel kelamnya.

Betapa aku merindukannya, setelah tiga hari terbang ke Paris, jenuh dengan peresmian cabang mall baru kini aku kembali merengkuh bidadariku.

Cantik daan segar,

bagaikan bunga lili indah yang menguarkan aroma semerbak dan buah segar ranum yang seakan siap untuk dipetik. Wajahnya terlihat lelah namun tatapan antusias terpancar dari sepasang hazelnya saat membuka satu pesatu _paper bag_ yang berserakan di atas tempat tidur.

Aku membawa banyak oleh-oleh untuknya.

Sesekali Jaejoong merubah posisi duduknya, mungkin analnya sedikit nyeri karena aktifitas panas kami yang berlangsung di ruang perapian selama hampir dua jam. Dan kini gairahku sudah kembali terpancing hanya dengan melihat tubuh segarnya yang terbalut bathrobe warna sofh pink sangat pas membungus tubuh rampinngnya dan kulit putih susunya.

"Kau suka hem?" aku tersenyum bahagia menanggapi anggukan malu-malunya bahkan dengan berani Jaejoong beranjak membuat dirinya duduk dipangkuanku. Kini tangannya melingkar dileherku hingga aku bisa menjelajahi wajah menawanya dengan jarak pandang yang terlalu dekat.

"_Gomawo_."

Cup,

Aku terkejut,

Apa? Barusan Jaejoong menciumku? Oh dear. Aku sangat bahgaia, dengan gemas aku menggigit ujung hidung mancungnya hingga Jaejoong memekik kecil, wajah cantiknya menampakkan aura masam. "Kau semakin cantik saat sedang marah." aku menggodanya dan kini muka Jaejoong semakin menekuk. Tak tahan melihat ekspresi marahnya yang justru terlihat menggemaskan di mataku akupun melayangkan gelitikan ringan dipinggang rampingnya,

"Hii geliii..." tubuhnya mengelinjang

"Sudah mulai berani eoh? berniat menggodaku."aku semakin menjadi mengerjai tubuh rampingnya yang berada dipangukanku, meggoda dengan gelitikan pelan dan kecupan bertubi-tubi di wajah hingga turun keleher jejangnya.

Sepertinya akan ada sesi bercinta lagi,

.

.

Aku mengusap peluh yang membasahi surai hitamnya yang menuruni wajahnya mengikuti lekuk rahang hingga menetes ke dagu.

Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik sekaligus menggairahkan saat berada di bawah kuasaku, bagaimana aku mencandu tubuhnya yang terasa sangat manis dari ujung ke ujung. Aku menghujam milikku semakin dalam, mengulangi desahan erotis yang meluncur indah dari bibir cherrya yang merah dan membengkak.

_Emmhh.._

Kembali Menyesap bibir kenyal itu lagi dan lagi.

"_Argghh_.. Tuannn.. Yunnhooo.. _shhh._.." aku menikmati setiap ekspresi kenikmatan yang tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya, bagaimana tubuhnya melengkung saat menggapai puncak kenikmatan dan bagaimana derasanya cairan cinta yang mengucur indah dari kesejatian mungilnya.

_Slup.._

Manis dan gurih.

Aku selalu menyukai rasanya.

"Shh.. kau yang terbaik..oughhh..."

Dan akupun menjemput puncak kenikmatan saat dirasa titik pusat di tubuhku sudah tak sanggup menahan lahar yang akan kumuntahkan yang sedari tadi ku tahan.

Menumpahkanya banyak-banyak kedalam tubuh Jaejoongku hingga dirasa perut rampingnya tidak mampu menampungnya. Aku selalu menatap puas saat analnya yang merah membuka dengan cairan putih lengket milikku yang keluar turun membasahi lekuk paha dalamnya.

Masih belum jemu memandang tubuh moleknya yang dipenuhi peluh dan cairan cinta juga ruam merah. Bahkan _nipple_nya masih memerah bengkak. Aku telalu gila hingga seperti kesetanan saat menikamati dan menjamah dada bersisi itu.

Pemandangan seperti ini hanya Jung Yunho yang boleh melihatnya. Tubuh sempurna tanpa cacat yang tergolek tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang ini, hanya milik Jung Yunho.

Kim Jaejoong milik Jung Yunho klaim ku possessive.

.

.

Cup,

Kulayangkan kecupan tepat dijari manisnya, dimana ada cincin bertahtakan berlian yang baru saja aku pasang dijari manisnya. Sangat pas, cocok untuk Jaejoongku yang indah. Aku membuat cincin ini di Paris, dengan perancang perhiasan kenamaan dan didesain hanya satu-satunya di dunia.

Menjelang dini hari, aku merasakan tubuh dalam pelukanku menggelliat sepertinya Jaejoong terusik dengan pergerakkanku. Tanganku mengusap punggungnya dan semakin mengeratkan rengkuhan pada tubuh polosnya. Membuat hidungku semakin leluasa mengendus aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Sepasang keping hasel kelamya membuka, aku tersenyum hangat menyambutnya yang terjaga. Dahinya mengenyrit mendapai aku mengenggam jari-jemarinya dan pandanganya tertuju pada cincin yang ada dijari manisnya.

"Tuaann..."

Jaejoong berucap dengan suara serak, kondisi tubuhnya tentu belum pulih setelah sesi bercinta yang panjang dan penuh gairah.

"Sangat pas melingkar dijari manismu? Kau tau cincin ini satu-satunya di dunia dan hanya untukmu."

Mata doe indah Jaejoong mengerjab bingung, mungkin namja cantikku masih belum bisa mencerna sepenuhnya arti ucapaku yang merupakan sebuah –lamaran- aku tau selama ini belum pernah satu kalipun memberikan cincin padanya, meski aku selalu memberinya barang-banag bermerk dan perhiasan mahal. Namun cincin ini untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup menahannya lagi hingga kau lulus sekolah. Masih satu tahun lagi bukan?" aku kembai bicara. Benar sudah lama aku menantikan hari ini. Hari dimana saat aku menyatakan Jaejoong menjadi milikku seutuhnya.

Aku memang menunggu waktu yang pas. Selama ini tidak pernah terucap kata cinta dari bibirku bukan karena aku tidak serius dan hanya menjadikan tawanaku aja. Mungkin Jaejoong pernah berpikir seperti itu, namun sejujurnya aku hanya tidak mau mengikatnya saat jaejoong masih mejalani pendidikan meski dengan jalur home schooling. Aku ingin menikahinya minimal saat Jaejoong lulus sekolah.

Aku menangkup wajahnya yang menatap padaku dengan tatapan syock, antara bingung mungkin dan tidak percaya.

"Kim jaejoong saranghe..."

"Hikss...hikss... huwaaaaa..."

Aku kaget mendapati reaksi darinya, saat spontan Jaejoong menangis histeris sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya didadaku. Aku berusaha menenangkan dengan cara mengeratkan pelukanku. Aku biarkan dirinya menangis bahkan meraung sampai puas jika dengan begitu bisa membuat Jaejoong lega, hingga akhirnya rasa bahagia memenuhi relung hatiku mendengar apa yang terucap dari bibirnya meski sangat lirih dan diiringi isak tangis.

"_Nado.. saranghe_ Tuan Yunho.."

.

.

Mungkin seperti inilah kisah akhir dari perjalanan hidup Jung Yunho. Penantian panjang dan perjuangan yang kulakuan demi mendapatkan secara utuh seseorang yang kusayangi pada akhirnya berbuah manis.

Aku memilikinya, bukan hanya wujud indahnya namun juga hatinya.

Dia,

Kim Jaejoong sosok sempurna yang sudah mengalihkan duniaku bahkan saat dirinya masih berusia satu tahun. Saat itu berulang kali aku bertanya pada diri sendiri bahkan mengunjungi psikiater sudah kulakuan untuk menanyakan apakah aku normal karena menaruh hati pada bayi berumur satu tahun yang bahkan belum bisa bicara.

Namun aku meyakini jika apa yang kurasakan bukan sebuah kesalahan. Perasaan indah yang kurasakan murni datang dari hati anugrah dari Tuhan.

'Saranghe Kim Jaejoong my mannequin'

.

.

.

**END**

**Note **: Saya sudah membuat **Kim Jaejoong (my mannequin)** Yunho POV semoga dapat menghibur dan gak mengecewakan. Menyelesaikan ff ini butuh waktu berlarut-larut nyaris lima hari karena apa? Saya kan sudah kasih di note di ff **Zombie, ciiuss?** jika netbook saya lagi bermasalah jadi saya ngetik pinjem PC kantor disaat lagi senggang dan tau sendiri apa artinya? Tentu sayapun mengerjakanya tidak bisa bebas dan dengan batas waktu jam kerja. Saya tidak bisa mencicilnya saat malam hari.

Jadi saya sangat berterimaksih jika pembaca mau mengerti atas usaha saya untuk tetap update. Mungkin bagi reader hanya butuh waktu tidak kurang dari 5 menit untuk membaca satu chapter ff tapi bagi penulis? Kalian tau sendiri. Terkadang butuh waktu dan mood yang bagus.

Saya tau tidak ada yang meminta saya untuk menulis, saya menulis ff yunjae karena saya YJS dan memang hobby menulis. Jadi saya juga memiliki keterbatasan,

Jadi tidak ada penulis yang berniat ingkar janji/ PHP/ menelantarkan ff-nya. Tidak ada yang seperti itu. Kita sama-sama punya kehidupan di dunia _real _jadi sekali lagi saya mengharapkan pengertian kalian semua.

Akhir kata Terimakasih untuk yang review, follow dan favorit juga untuk respon positif kalian ^^

Annyeong ^^


End file.
